


Date Night

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex doesn't turn up to their date Jack gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Well this is it, the first part of the weak immune system Alex AU! I thought I'd write a bit of set up so this is set when they're in high school so they're about 17 here. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Jack checked his phone again but there were still no new messages. He sighed and looked down the street again, there was no sign of his boyfriend. Him and Alex had booked to go to dinner but Alex was late and not just his normal ten minutes. It was boarding on twenty and Jack was getting worried. They hadn’t been going out very long and recently Alex had seemed a bit distant, Jack was scared the boy had decided he’d had enough of him. They were quite different, at school Alex was quiet and kept to himself where Jack was loud and hyper a lot of the time. But for some reason he’d been drawn to the lonely boy who sat at the back of the class room and after weeks of trying to talk to him Jack was finally able to ask him out. That was two months ago and things had been going well between them, up until that week when Alex had seem to distance himself from Jack.   
He tried not to think about this of course, as he stood in front of the restaurant and waited. The clock kept ticking and Alex still didn’t arrive nor did no message get received. Jack didn’t what to do, he’d waited so long that the reservation he made would be gone but his stomach still grumped in protest. He was alone and hungry, Jack had been stood up.   
A few more minutes passed before Jack finally left, he began walking down the street in the direction of his car. He didn’t know what he was suppose to do next, he’d only ever seen people being stood up in movies and he wasn’t about to go home and cry about it, no Jack wasn’t upset he was angry. All he’d wanted to do was take Alex to his favourite restaurant and talk but no, the other boy had decided that wasn’t good enough for him. No without even so much as a sorry he’d left Jack standing outside, no Jack wasn’t going to cry, he was going to get answers. 

He pulled up outside the Gaskath’s home without really sure how he’d got there, he’d driven without thinking and before he knew it he was looking up at the familiar house. There was only one car in the drive and it belonged to Alex. Jack stepped out his car and walked up to the front door, he stopped before he rang the bell. If Alex knew it was him he might not answer the door, he might just turn away and ignore him, like he’d been doing with Jack’s texts all evening.   
After briefly looking through the flowerbed Jack found a spare key. Normally Jack wasn’t the breaking and entering type but he needed to speak to Alex, he needed to know that for what reason he’d been left standing in the cold, because Jack cared for Alex more than he was ready to admit. Putting the key into the door Jack stepped into the house.   
Jack heard Alex before he saw him, there was the sound of someone snoring as Jack approached the living room. The tv was also playing, bathing the whole room in a soft light and at first Jack didn’t see him. Alex was curled up sleep on one of the coaches and it was only on his second glance he saw the brown hair sticking out from under a pile of blankets.   
“Really Alex? You missed our date because you were fucking sleeping?” Jack hissed.   
He pulled back the blankets to reveal a rather pale looking Alex, who straight away started shivering after the loss of his covers.   
“Alex...”   
The anger was draining away as Jack looked at his boyfriend, something was wrong.   
“Alex, wake up”   
Jack nudged his shoulder, Alex’s eyes fluttered open but before Jack could sigh with relief Alex was coughing.   
Alex was forced to sit up as coughs rattled his chest, Jack was at a loss for what to do. All the anger had disappeared as Jack watched Alex cough and by the time he was able to breathe again Jack had already debated calling his mum for help.  
“Shit Alex that sounded like it hurt”  
“Jack?”   
“Hey ‘Lex, it’s me  
“What are you doing here?” he asked.   
“I came to see you, I was worried when you didn’t come to our date”   
“Fucking shit, I must have fallen asleep, I’m so sorry Jack”   
Jack almost didn’t hear him, he was too busy staring at Alex and just how plain sick and miserable he looked. His skin pale with rosy cheeks and a pink chapped nose, circles under his eyes that showed he hadn’t slept in days. His was matted, messy and his eyes that were duller than their normal bright chocolate.   
“I must have taken too much medicine and fallen asleep... I’m an idiot” Alex said.  
“No I’m the idiot, I thought you’d stood me up. It was just for the past week you’ve been so distant and I thought maybe you’d decided you didn’t like me anymore...”   
“Oh Jack, fuck I’m sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen. I knew I was coming down with something and wanted to try and kick it before our date, I didn’t tell you ‘cause I didn’t want you to worry. Looks like I fucked that up big time”   
Jack looked at the adorable boy next to him, he was honoured that Alex had gone so far to keep him from worrying, even if it had failed. Jack wanted to say something just stopped as Alex sneezed into a tissue and shivered.   
“Sorry you’re ill, we can talk about this later.” Jack said, picking up the blankets and placing them around Alex.   
“What’re you doing?” Alex inquired as Jack put a fresh box of tissues in his lap.   
“Taking care of you of course”   
“Jack, I don’t want you to get sick. I’ll be fine” Alex sniffed.   
“I’d be on a date right now if it weren’t for you so you’re going to have to put up with it” Jack teased.   
Alex laughed and coughed lightly into his fist.   
“How’re you feeling” Jack asked, he’d never actually taken care of a sick person before so he was just trying to remember everything his mother did for him when he was ill.   
“Kinda like I have the flu” Alex replied.   
Jack smiled at Alex and put the back of his hand to the boy’s forehead.   
“Shit you’re burning”   
“Being ill sucks” Alex moaned.   
“Do you have any medicine?” Jack asked.   
“Yeah there’s some in my room, upstairs second on the right”  
“I’ll be right back”   
Jack kissed the top of Alex’s messy hair before racing up the stairs. He’d never been in Alex’s room before and wasn’t surprised to find it messy with clothes on the floor, hair things and homework littering a desk in the window and on the bedside table, beside a few bottles of medicine was a picture. It was a picture of the two of them Alex had a taken a few weeks ago, they were just lying on Jack’s bed, Alex had wanted a picture and there it was on his bedside table. So it was the first thing he saw when he woke up. It took Jack a moment to remember what he’d come for before he was running back to Alex, a bottle of Nyquil in hand.   
Alex was sitting staring bleary eyed at the tv as he flicked through the channels.   
“What took you so long?” Alex asked, covering a cough with his hand.   
“Nothing” Jack said, pouring out the medicine.   
He didn’t want to embarrass Alex by mentioning the picture so he just acted like he hadn’t seen anything.   
“Now are you going to take this like a man or am I going to have to have air plane noises?”   
“Jack, I’m ill not three”   
They both laughed and Jack handed Alex the medicine which he took like a shot of Vodka.   
“Good boy” Jack teased before going over to the tv and searching through the piles of dvds.   
“What’re looking for?” Alex asked.   
“You’ll see”   
Alex smiled, Jack was doing a good job of looking after him. It was true that Alex for sick quite often and most of the time he just sat around on his own trying not to die.   
When the title screen to Spider-Man was playing on the tv Jack returned to the spot beside his boyfriend, only to have Alex cuddle into his side.   
“Thank you for taking care of me” Alex said, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder.   
“That’s what boyfriends are for”   
“I have a bit of a shitty immune system and tend to get sick a lot, that’s why I didn’t tell you. I thought you wouldn’t want a boyfriend who spends so much of his time being ill so I tried to hide it from you....”   
Jack moved to face Alex, his heart breaking a little when he saw the tears in Alex’s eyes.   
“Oh Alex, I don’t care how much you get sick as long as you don’t mind me taking care of you. And I will take care of you, every single time... Because I think I could be falling in love with you”   
“I think I’m falling for you too”   
Jack leant to kiss Alex only to be stopped by a hand being pressed to his lips.   
“I’m not getting you sick too, this relationship only needs one sick person”   
“Spoil sport”   
Alex smiled, showing the dimples on his cheeks before kissing Jack on the nose.   
“That’ll have to hold you for now”   
Jack just tugged Alex a little bit closer and pressed a kiss to the top of the boy’s head. Spider-Man continued to play along in the background as the two boys stayed cuddled up on the couch. Alex fell asleep again pretty quickly but Jack stayed by his side, he didn’t care if Alex had a shitty immune system, he didn’t care if he’d spent all his time forcing medicine into him and sleeping on the couch. As long as he could keep Alex happy, then everything would be okay.


End file.
